


Miles To Go

by Bohoartist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Post-The Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5748328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohoartist/pseuds/Bohoartist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny little drabble written for leiascully‘s XF Writing challenge prompt: Distance. Its angsty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miles To Go

We’ve been driving for a week now. We escaped Mount Weather. We escaped the helicopters in New Mexico. But I can’t escape this resentment creeping into my veins. I don’t want to feel this. I am so madly in love with you, but I’ve never felt more ripped apart. My son is gone.

I know I shouldn’t blame you. Really I blame myself. I should never have left. I thought I was keeping you safe. Safe. Fuck. There is no such thing as safe. I know in my head that you had no choice to do what you did. But my heart, shit, that’s a different thing entirely. My heart is disgusted by rationality.

I’m glad you’re driving right now, because the battle I am fighting in my soul is causing my hands to shake and my vision to blur. I will never be able to fully express how much I do love you, but I’m terrified that love is not going to be enough to tamp down the crushing loss you have dealt me.

I love you. I keep saying it in my head over and over and over again, hoping my heart will eventually stop its rioting and listen. I love you. I love you. I love you.

But we have miles to go before I forgive you.


End file.
